To visit her grandmother, Vanessa takes a car 9.13 kilometers and a scooter 4.01 kilometers. How many kilometers is Vanessa's journey in total?
Answer: To find the total distance Vanessa travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on car + distance on scooter = total distance. ${9}$ ${1}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ Vanessa travels 13.14 kilometers in total.